Coming Home
by HogwartsMop
Summary: When the troops are finally pulled from Iraq, Micah's one of them. And his lover will be right there waiting for him to come home. Micah/Dwight


December 15th, 2011. Dwight's eyes snapped open and he rolled over, staring sadly at the empty spot next to him. The spot where Micah should be. But he wasn't. Being the brave soul that he was, Micah was enlisted in the United States Army and was fighting the war in Iraq. Micah had been gone for at least three years now, and Dwight was lucky to get a phone call every couple months, but still, he remained ever faithful to him. For the past three years, he had woken up alone, cold, wishing for Micah to come home so he could finally fall asleep happily encased in his arms, knowing that Micah was safe and that nothing could change that. On some nights when Dwight had gotten home and had a bad day, he'd take a glass bottle of Micah's cologne and spray it on his pillow and snuggle up to it, wrapping his arms around it, imagining it being Micah instead of cloth and feathers.

~~Flashback~~

_Dwight just stared at the television screen, trying to comprehend what president Obama had just announced. The soldiers would be home by Christmas. Micah would be home by Christmas. Tears slowly made their way down Dwight's pale cheeks as he couldn't contain his happiness any longer. He longed for the day that he would drive to the airport and see all the other families gathering to welcome their loved ones home. He would wait patiently at the gates for Micah and the rest, bouncing on the balls of his feet and clutching the photo of him and Micah taken at prom a few years back at Dalton. At last, the first soldier would make his or her way through the gate and someone would run up and leap into their arms and begin to cry tears of joy, knowing that they were safe. The rest would file in shortly after, and when Dwight would lay his eyes on Micah, he'd smile and trample everyone in sight to finally be encased in Micah's strong arms once more._

~~End Flashback~~

December 15th, 2011. The date repeated over and over again in Dwight's mind and a brilliant smile spread over his face. Micah would be coming home today. Dwight all but flew out of bed to get ready, pulling on a pair of jeans and slipping one of Micah's old Dalton sweatshirts over his head which still smelled like him due to the amount of Micah's cologne he had sprayed in their room over the past three years to make it seem that he was still here, but now he didn't have to pretend. Micah was finally coming home. As he ran out the door, he stopped at a framed photo of Micah in his uniform, smiling brightly at him. Dwight ran his thumb over the side of the frame and smiled quickly before grabbing his keys, locking the house and driving to the airport.

Traffic was horrible, especially going into the airport. But it lightened Dwight's heart when he noticed the bumper sticker on the car ahead of him; Proud Army Wife. It took him about twenty minutes to find a parking space, and as soon as he stepped out of his car, a huge white plane soared above him and landed on the runway. Dwight's eyes flew to his watch. 11:30. That was most likely the soldiers coming home, and as soon as the plane's door opened and he saw the first blob of camouflage, he broke into a run towards the East Wing of the airport (which was packed) and broke through the mass of people until he was standing at the front, watching the gates intensely. He didn't take time to notice the stage that had been set up, or the millions of American flags placed all around them. It seemed as though time dragged on, when in reality it had only been a few minutes, but at last, the first soldier walked through the gates and a woman from the crowd with a small baby on her hip ran towards him. Dwight watched the man's face as he saw his baby girl for what would probably be the first time. He was in pure bliss looking down at his little girl. Another woman broke out from the crowd at ran towards her husband, crashing together in a strong hug as the man picked her up and spun her around. Soon enough, the last of the soldiers came through the gate. Dwight waited patiently for the Captains to walk through the gates. His Micah. His Captain.

Finally, about five minutes later, a group of men in white caps made their way through the gates, and sure enough, Micah was right there with him. Dwight's heart stopped as he noticed Micah scanning the crowd for him. Once Dwight recovered himself, he smiled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Micah!" Dwight yelled as he broke out into a run towards him, pushing through the other reunited families.

Micah's eyes snapped to Dwight and he smiled, running towards him as well as they slammed together in a hug. Dwight's arms wound around Micah's waist and pulled him as close as possible, breathing him in. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his head in Micah's shoulder. Time stood still. It was as if they were in their own little world, like no one else was there, just him and Micah. They both pulled away for a moment before Micah took Dwight's face in his hands and kissed him softly, pouring all of his emotions into that once kiss. How much he had missed him over the past three years, how much he loved him, and how happy he was to finally be home. Dwight didn't hesitate to kiss him back, as soon as their lips touched, he held his lover tighter and kissed him back.

As the other families reunited, Micah and Dwight just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Micah still held Dwight's face in his hands, and Dwight was still clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Their foreheads were pressed together and every once in a while they'd laugh softly and grin at each other, not needing words to tell the other how much they love them.

A speaker above them crackled, "All soldiers, Captains and Generals to the stage, please."

Micah's eyes flickered up to the speaker and smiled, "Would you excuse me, my love?"

Dwight pouted and kissed him again, "If I must."

Micah just laughed and kissed him back before reluctantly walking over to the stage and putting his cap back on his head. One of the Generals took the stage and everybody became quiet.

"Micah Randall, come up here." The General said, with a smile playing on the corner of his lips. Dwight watched Micah walk up on stage with a smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks, "The stage is all yours."

Micah smiled and took the microphone from him, "Thanks, man." He sighed and laughed softly, "Alright. I'm Micah, one of the Captains of the U.S. Army. I've been in Iraq for three years and finally, today I've come home to my true love..." Micah's eyes flickered to Dwight as a chorus of "Awww's" echoed through the crowd.

"So, Dwight..." Micah smiled, "Come up here, please."

Dwight blushed as eyes set on him when he walked up towards the stage.

"Okay, so." Micah said, taking his hand and smiling, "Six years." A few people in the crowd smiled and aww'd. "Six years we've been together. I couldn't ask for anyone better than him."

Micah grinned at Dwight, "He's the light of my life and I really can't imagine living without him. And I-" Micah looked over Dwight's shoulder with an odd expression on his face, Dwight turned around as well, and once Dwight had his back turned...

Micah quickly dug a black velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. With all the girls in the crowd squealing, Dwight turned around and looked at Micah before pressing his hand to his mouth in shock.

The look on Dwight's face made him smile brightly, "Dwight, I love you more than anything. Ever since high school back at Dalton, I dreamt of marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you. You've been my beautiful hunter for as long as I could remember, and you're everything to me. So... Would you make my dreams come true and marry me?"

Dwight stood there in shock and slowly nodded, kneeling down to Micah and kissing him softly. The people in the crowd began to clap and cheer, and when Micah and Dwight pulled away, Micah took the ring from the box and slipped it on his boyfriend's - no, his fiance's - ring finger. They both smiled and Micah pulled Dwight close.

That night, Dwight finally fell asleep without a troubled thought. Micah's arms were wrapped securely around Dwight's waist and there wasn't a single thing separating one from the other and for the first time in three years, Dwight didn't have to rely on a couple sprays of cologne to bring Micah back into his arms. He was there, they were together in the same bed and nothing could ever change that.

They were in love and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
